Arrival
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : un jour de pluie, Jack va comprendre ce que veut dire être en sécurité.


**Auteur:** veiledndarkess 

**Titre**: Arrival

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Pairing: en fait, aucun.

Résumé: Un jour pluvieux, jack comprendra ce que signifie être en sécurité.

Avertissements: Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiendront jamais.

**0000 **

Jack descendit sur le sol mouillé, évitant soigneusement que son sac molletonée porté par ses pieds ne soit trempé. Il restait blême, frissonnant à l'air froid du soir alors que l'assistante sociale parlait avec l'homme lugubre à la porte d'entrée. Jack ne les écoutait pas, ignorant la colère, les mots détestables tombant des lèvres de l'homme. Il frissonna à nouveau plus violemment alors qu'une pluie abondante commençait à tomber, le lavant complètement.

Jack acquiesça l'air absent quand son assistante sociale tira sur son bras mince pour le traîner jusqu'à la voiture, ses pieds se déplaçant automatiquement. Il lutta pour se tenir droit, son œil gauche enflé presque fermé, et sa vision gravement diminuée à des formes et des tâches. Il s'effondra sur son siège et il frissonna encore plus, ses dents claquant ensemble douloureusement.

Son assistante sociale soupira et massa ses tempes avant de lui lancer un regard. "Pour l'amour de Dieu Jack," dit-elle d'un ton sec, allumant le chauffage d'un petit coup du doigt, "Si tu as froid, dis le."

Jack s'enveloppa de ses bras silencieu, ses doigts froids explorant doucement son oeil meurtri. "J'vais bien", marmonnat-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna de l'autre côté pour ouvrir un dossier, faisant une série de notes avant de le refermer et de le mettre dans son sac. "Nous n'avons plus d'endroit pour toi," Dit-elle, sa voix fatiguée et distante.

Jack haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas une surprise," marmonna-t-il. Elle soupira à nouveau impatiente.

"As tu essayé de t'entendre avec eux ?" Demanda-t-elle. Jack tourna la tête, sifflant un peu à la douleur qui irradiait de ce mouvement.

Il la regarda du mieux qu'il pouvait, des larmes de colère retenues. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, lissant l'eau de la pluie qui ruisselait et elle hocha la tête.

"J'en ai un dernier, je peux essayer ce soir," Dit-elle, ignorant le regard déplaisant sur son visage. "Tu peux mieux regarder ton supérieur, je ne peux pas te garantir quoi que ce soit. Personne ne veut prendre un Jack bousillé, garde ça à l'esprit," recommanda-t-elle.

Jack sentit une profonde colère le secouer à l'intérieur, bouillant de rage. "Peut être que si vous me placiez dans des endroits sûre, je n'aurais pas tous ces putains de problèmes," grogna-t-il.

La colère illumina ses yeux et Jack sentit sa colère se transformer en peur. Il eut un mouvement de recul contre la portière, la regardant avec méfiance de son bon œil.

"Ca va, blâme le système," Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. "Ne pense jamais que c'est de ta faute."

Jack secoua la tête silencieux, très effrayé, et ne voulant rien de plus que s'enfuir à nouveau. Elle lui lança un regard indigné avant de tourner la clef de contact et de démarrer la voiture.

**0000 **

Un court instant plus tard, elle s'arrêta au milieu d'un quartier et fronça des sourcils. Elle lança un regard à Jack et hocha la tête. "Nous y sommes," Annonça-t-elle.

"Manifestement," railla Jack doucement en sortant de la voiture, le vent froid giflant son visage gonflé et lui procurant une autre douleur.

"Garde la bouche fermée et peut être que ce placement durera plus longtemps que le dernier," dit-elle d'un ton sec l'avertissant en le traînant à la porte. Il tira d'un coup sec son bras libre et il choppa sur l'allée, chaque chose encore floue et sans forme.

La porte du porche s'ouvrit et la lumière s'étendit. Jack plissa des yeux et tourna la tête doucement, hors de la lueur. Son assistante se colla un faux sourire sur le visage et parla de manière étouffée à la porte. Jack railla silencieusement pour lui au faux sourire de réjouissance.

"Viens ici Jack," roucoula-t-elle. "C'est Mrs. Mercer, et elle s'occupera de toi."

La forme se rapprocha et Jack recula en arrière, ses cheveux humides s'aplatissant sur son front. "S'il te plait, appelle moi Evelyn," dit la voix.

Jack ouvrit son bon oeil et essaya de voir la forme qui se tenait devant lui. Il salua de la tête silencieusement et agrippa ses mains à son sac. Son assistante sociale lui tapota l'épaule, ignorant le gémissement étouffé provenant de Jack comme elle appuya fermement sur sa peau blessée.

Il resta sous la pluie et se demanda si il avait l'air pathétique comme il en avait l'impression. L'ombre nommée Evelyn tendit sa main, paume vers le haut, et la rapprocha lentement, s'amenant près de lui doucement. Jack la fixa et sentit un picotement chaud passer dans ses mains humides.

"Jack," Dit-elle doucement, "Veux-tu entrer à l'intérieur maintenant ? Tu dois avoir froid."

Jack cligna des yeux maladroitement, des larmes inattendues remplissant ses yeux. "D'accord," murmura-t-il.

Il monta vers le porche couvert et sentit plus d'air chaud le frapper. Il ferma son bon oeil et sourit à peine. "Jackie," il entendit dire près de son oreille. "Tu es en sécurité à présent," murmura-t-elle.

Il ravala une boule dans sa gorge et sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue battue.

En sécurité.

**0000 **


End file.
